


watch and learn

by brightbabyblue, daffydilly



Category: Dear Missy, 棋魂 | Hikaru no Go (Live Action TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), D/s, Exhibitionism, M/M, One Night Stands, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Sharing, The Authors Have Nothing to Say for Themselves, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, established liangguang, no knives just vibes, set in the hikaru no go x dear missy crossover!verse, to put it quite plainly: twink obliterated, whew these tags....ok here we go, yaoguang have sex, yu liang calls the shots from the sidelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbabyblue/pseuds/brightbabyblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffydilly/pseuds/daffydilly
Summary: Yu Liang is greedy, but he's not opposed to sharing what's his. Yao gains a new experience.
Relationships: Shi Guang/Yao Yuan, Shi Guang/Yu Liang (Hikaru no Go), Shi Guang/Yu Liang/Yao Yuan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	watch and learn

It’s been thirty minutes since Yao followed Yu Liang and Shi Guang up to their room from the hotel bar under the pretext of a friendly game of Go. Yao is rusty, but the two are good company. He was working the room when he saw them eyeing him from across the bar and chose to approach them to ask if they were enjoying their evening, like a good hotel owner, correctly guessing that they too were Chinese.

Conversation comes easier when people share a language. Yao learns that they’re in Russia for an international Go tournament, which leads to Yao remarking that he used to study Go as a child, which in turn leads to the lithe one of the two (whose name Yao learns is Yu Liang) asking what he does for fun now, to which Yao replies that he plays the guitar. They nurse their drinks; Yao offers them shots of real Russian vodka, but they politely decline.

They’re all feeling a bit loose-lipped by the time the crowd at the bar starts to thin out. That’s when the invitation comes. Yao raises an eyebrow. He suspects an ulterior motive - the other one, Shi Guang, has been flashing him heavy looks all night - but thinks, what the hell, tomorrow is his day off. He can stay out late. So he accepts.

And now here they are. A travel-sized, foldable Go board is placed on the coffee table between Yao and the two other boys. Yao feels woefully inadequate against these two - who, apparently, used to play as a pair at one point - but they take it easy on him. Or at least pretend to.

The atmosphere has shifted over the last few minutes, each turn ramping up with an unnamed tension. Yu Liang sits next to Shi Guang and touches his arm each time he either makes a move or looks at Yao for a beat too long. Yao is starting to get the impression that his initial suspicion about an ulterior motive was right on the money.

Yu Liang runs his fingers through Shi Guang's hair, whispers in Shi Guang’s ear. It’s so quiet Yao has trouble hearing, but it sounds a bit like: “It’s okay if you want to look at him, Shi Guang.”

Yao smiles politely, says, “Have I overstayed my welcome?”

“Not at all,” says Yu Liang, still looking into Shi Guang’s eyes. “On the contrary, we want you here.”

Shi Guang nods, blinks slowly and looks over at Yao. Yu Liang smiles at Yao. "Shi Guang thinks you're very good looking."

Yao blinks. “I’m flattered. You two make an attractive couple yourselves.”

Yu Liang's smile grows wider, a little more tooth showing. "You're into guys?"

“Most creatives are flexible. I’m no exception.”

"Shi Guang, do you hear that? He thinks we're very attractive." Yu Liang presses a soft kiss to Shi Guang's cheek.

Yao’s eyes narrow, catlike. “You suit each other. Your chemistry is undeniable. It’s a pleasure to see.”

Yu Liang cups his hand around the other side of Shi Guang's face, kisses his cheek again. Shi Guang closes his eyes and lets his mouth drop open just slightly. Yao’s eyes are fixed on them, the board below all but forgotten. 

“I would hate to misread the situation. Should I give you two some privacy?”

"Shi Guang, do you want Yao to leave?" 

Shi Guang opens his eyes, looks at Yao, and shakes his head. "Please stay with us.” His voice is feather-light.

Yao's voice is soft, but deep. He understands what’s happening. “Then I’ll stay."

Yu Liang takes Shi Guang's face back in his hands and kisses him again, on the lips this time. Shi Guang leans into Yu Liang, his hands coming to rest on his shoulders. Yu Liang pulls back and moves to Shi Guang’s neck, planting kisses there. Shi Guang moans softly. 

Yao fidgets in his chair.

"Look at him," Yu Liang says lowly.

Slowly, Shi Guang turns his head toward Yao. His eyes are dazed, pupils blown open wide, and Yao can see the rise and fall of his chest with each breath.

Yu Liang kisses Shi Guang's Adam's apple. "Yao's looking at you, Shi Guang. You look so nice right now. Yao, don’t you think Shi Guang looks nice?” he asks, without looking up from Shi Guang’s throat.

"Do I?" Shi Guang says - though it comes out like a moan. "Do you think I look good, Yao?"

Yao’s voice is so dark when he says, “Shi Guang looks gorgeous.”

"Invite him over," Yu Liang says. Shi Guang reaches over and holds a hand out to Yao.

Yao’s eyes flicker from Shi Guang’s face, to his hand, to Yu Liang. Cautiously, he uncrosses his legs and rises from his chair, walking around the Go board to Shi Guang.

"Stand up," Yu Liang whispers to Shi Guang. "Get close to Yao." Shi Guang obeys without hesitation, as if trained. The dynamic between him and Yu Liang is unmistakable now. 

“Yao,” Yu Liang says. “Would you like to kiss him?”

Yao looks at Shi Guang, taking in the flush in his cheeks and haze in his eyes. He says, "I would."

Shi Guang moves closer to Yao, smiling wide. 

"You have my permission," comes Yu Liang's voice from his chair. Yao eyes Shi Guang very intently.

"Kiss me," Shi Guang says quietly, getting within inches of Yao. Yao cups Shi Guang’s face with his big, warm hands and does just that. Shi Guang whimpers and pushes up into the kiss.

“Open your mouth, Shi Guang. Don’t be impolite,” Yu Liang chides.

Shi Guang parts his lips and whimpers again when Yao slips his tongue past them. Shi Guang’s mouth is warm and soft; he tastes like the fruity drinks he ordered at the bar. Distantly, Yao hears Yu Liang get up from his seat.

“Put your hands on his arms," Yu Liang directs. Shi Guang brings his arms up and places his hands on Yao's forearms. 

“Isn’t he sweet, Yao? Such a good boy.” Shi Guang whimpers into Yao’s mouth at the praise. 

“Shi Guang loves it when you compliment him. It makes him...cooperative.”

Shi Guang clutches the sleeves of Yao's jacket. Yu Liang is standing next to Shi Guang now, hand on one shoulder.

"I'd like to offer Shi Guang to you for the night, Yao. If you’re interested."

Shi Guang sways in place, grips Yao's jacket harder.

"He's into you, you're into him. I'm into watching him enjoy himself. We all win."

Shi Guang pulls back and gives Yao a lopsided smile. "Yu Liang's right," he murmurs.

Yao considers himself fairly experienced, but he's never found himself in a situation like this. Being propositioned. Not by two guys, at least, let alone two guys operating under this kind of dynamic. Not until now.

"I have conditions, though," Yu Liang elaborates. "One, I watch the whole time. Two, I call the shots." He puts one hand on the back of Shi Guang’s neck. “How does that sound to you?”

Yao looks to Shi Guang, whose dark eyes are sparkling with hope, whose lips are still glistening with the evidence of their kiss, and knows there can be only one answer.

"Very well," Yao agrees. Shi Guang giggles and strokes his hands across Yao's sleeves. “I accept your offer, as well as your conditions.”

"He's so cute when he's excited," says Yu Liang, smiling, and places a kiss on Shi Guang’s cheek. "Aren't you, sweetheart?"

Shi Guang looks at Yu Liang and nods. "I like it when you share me."

Yao holds back from raising an eyebrow at the apparent revelation that this is a regular occurrence.

"I don't mind letting someone else make you happy," says Yu Liang. "As long as we both know that you're mine."

Shi Guang purses his lips and Yu Liang moves in to kiss him. Yao's eyes are trained directly on them as they kiss. They’re beautiful together. Yu Liang strokes Shi Guang's neck; Yao can see the tension leave Shi Guang's body as he shudders all over.

"I love you," Shi Guang whispers against Yu Liang's lips, so quiet Yao just barely catches it.

“I love you too." Shi Guang tilts his head to the side. "What do you want Yao to do next?"

"My clothes," says Shi Guang. "I want Yao to take them off."

Yu Liang breaks his gaze with Shi Guang, with visible effort. "What do you say, Yao?"

Shi Guang turns back to Yao, waiting patiently for his response. 

Yao's eyes rake Shi Guang up and down. "Where should I begin?"

"Jacket and shirt," Yu Liang says.

Yao nods. "Allow me." He reaches for Shi Guang’s jacket and Shi Guang holds his arms out to his sides expectantly.

Yu Liang steps back and sits on the bed, watching as Yao begins to undress Shi Guang. Yao is focused on carefully undoing the buttons of Shi Guang's shirt, while Shi Guang looks at Yao's face in excited awe.

"After the jacket and shirt," says Yu Liang, "take off his belt and pants."

Yao removes Shi Guang's jacket and shirt, draping them over the back of the chair. Shi Guang shivers when the cool air makes his skin break into goosebumps.

"Warm him up, Yao," orders Yu Liang. "Kiss him again."

Yao pulls Shi Guang in and kisses him softly, not wanting to overstep Yu Liang's boundaries by overdoing it. 

But Yu Liang objects. “I think you can do better than that,” he says. His voice isn’t derisive but encouraging. “Keep undressing him while you do it.”

"Can I touch him?" Yao asks.

“Yes you can,” replies Yu Liang. “Thank you for asking.”

Yao drapes his arms over Shi Guang's shoulders and kisses him again, a little more firmly this time. Shi Guang moans into the kiss, presses himself into it. His lips open under Yao’s.

“He really likes you,” observes Yu Liang. The statement is directed at Yao.

Yao makes a noise of assent as he runs his hands down Shi Guang's back. He licks his way into Shi Guang's mouth, causing him to moan around his tongue.

Shi Guang is technically an adult - early twenties, Yao learned at the bar - but here, he seems like a boy in a number of ways. Suggestible, so soft and sensitive. It's exhilarating to Yao.

"You can touch him," Yu Liang tells Shi Guang. Shi Guang slides his arms around Yao's waist.

They kiss passionately, lips smacking wetly in the quiet hotel room. Shi Guang digs his fingertips into the fabric of Yao's jacket. Yu Liang silently watches them, enjoying the sight of Shi Guang being kissed and caressed. Shi Guang's tongue darts out to lick Yao's bottom lip before he dives back into the kiss. Heat surges through Yu Liang's blood.

Yu Liang gets up and walks over to Shi Guang, standing behind him but not close enough to touch. 

"Do you want to see what Yao looks like?" he whispers into Shi Guang's ear.

Shi Guang pulls back from the kiss, nods vigorously. "Yes. I want to see him."

"Undress him. Jacket and shirt only," Yu Liang says.

Shi Guang's hands move swiftly to slide Yao's jacket off by the shoulders. He lays it on the bed behind them and returns to unbutton his shirt, a lush, dark green, silky beneath his fingers. Yao's eyes are on Shi Guang's face, soft. Shi Guang undoes the buttons slowly, breath hitching as more and more skin is revealed. Yao's chest is smooth, toned but not especially muscular. There's the hint of a happy trail peeking out from under his belly button.

"Touch him," Yu Liang tells Shi Guang.

Shi Guang’s breathing is heavy as he runs his hands up and down Yao’s torso, from abdomen to chest and back down again. He smiles when Yao groans softly under his touch.

Shi Guang touches Yao's happy trail, rubbing his thumb along the line. “You’re so hot,” he murmurs, blushing a delicate pink.

Yao smiles and cups Shi Guang's chin, tilts his face up so they can look at each other.

“I can’t wait to watch you two,” says Yu Liang from behind Shi Guang. “Are you having fun, baby?”

"Yes,” Shi Guang responds immediately. He turns his head towards the sound of Yu Liang's voice.

Yu Liang smiles. His eyes are full of something bigger than affection. He gives Shi Guang a peck on the lips.

"Good," Yu Liang says. He turns to Yao. "And you, Yao?"

"I am." Yao gently rubs one of Shi Guang's earlobes. Shi Guang smiles, delighted.

"Why don't we up the ante a bit," proposes Yu Liang. "Take each other's pants off. Yao, you start."

Yao reaches down and undoes Shi Guang's belt buckle. He tugs it open before pulling the belt through the loops with a hard yank. Shi Guang gasps with delight.

Yao pauses, visibly considering whether to let the belt fall to the floor or drape it over the chair.

Yu Liang chuckles. "No need to be tidy. Just keep undressing him." He kisses a spot behind Shi Guang's ear.

Yao runs his fingers along the top edge of Shi Guang's slacks, smiles when Shi Guang cants his hips towards his touch. "He's so eager," muses Yao.

"Isn't he?" Yu Liang nuzzles Shi Guang's ear, tickling him with his nose. "It's adorable." Shi Guang beams. "Keep going," Yu Liang tells Yao.

Yao hums and pops the top button open, unzips the fly. He can see a little flash of black fabric snug against Shi Guang's skin, the sight of the pale skin of his lower stomach is enticing.

He grabs the slacks by the side seams and starts to peel them down. Sure enough, Shi Guang has on black boxer briefs underneath his brown slacks. 

“I see you wore your sexy underwear today,” says Yu Liang to Shi Guang.

"They're good luck," Shi Guang mumbles. They both look to Yao for his reaction.

Yao laughs. “I’d say we’re all getting pretty lucky today, wouldn’t you?”

Shi Guang blushes hard, leaning back when he feels Yu Liang press again him. Yao continues with pulling Shi Guang's pants down; Shi Guang shimmies his hips to assist. Yao kneels on the floor to finish removing Shi Guang's pants. He looks up at him and Yu Liang.

"What should I do next?" he asks.

"Let Shi Guang take off your pants."

Shi Guang steps out of his slacks and kicks them to the side as Yao stands up and takes the two steps until he's right in front of Shi Guang.

"Go ahead," Yu Liang whispers to Shi Guang. "Look at more of Yao, I can tell you want to."

Obediently, Shi Guang gets to work unbuckling Yao's belt. He's slower than Yao was with his own pants, cautious, as if savoring every detail.

Yao watches Shi Guang's hands as they work. He watches him pull the belt out of its loops, then unbutton and unzip the slacks, and finally hook his thumbs behind the waistband and start to push them down. Shi Guang hums, obviously pleased with what he sees. A gleam of hunger twinkles in his eyes. Yao works the slacks down and off, kicking them away.

"What do you think, Shi Guang?" asks Yu Liang.

"He's so hot, Yu Liang." Shi Guang swallows. "What do you want us to do now?"

Yu Liang contemplates. "Kiss some more," he answers. "Don't be afraid to touch each other."

"Do you want us to move to the bed?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Yu Liang moves to an armchair by the window that has a full view of the bed. "Shi Guang, lie on your back. Yao, get on top of him."

Shi Guang walks over and climbs on, his back facing the two men. They watch the fabric of his underwear stretch taut across his rear end. He turns over to lie on his back as Yao follows him, crawling until he’s hovering above Shi Guang, who spreads his legs and bends his knees, brushing against Yao's legs. Yao takes in the sight before him: Shi Guang’s hairless chest, his petite waist and narrow hips, down to his sleek black underwear. He swallows; he really did get lucky. 

“Go ahead,” says Yu Liang, crossing his legs casually.

Yao reaches down and strokes down the center of Shi Guang's chest, feeling the smooth warm skin. Shi Guang moans, head falling back against the mattress. Encouraged, Yao moves his hand to the right, ghosting his fingertips over Shi Guang's little pert nipple. Shi Guang moans again, louder, and arches into Yao’s touch. 

“He likes that,” says Yu Liang. “Do it again.”

Yao rolls Shi Guang's nipple between thumb and forefinger. Shi Guang cries out, trailing off into a whimper; hips buck up of their own volition. Yao leans up and kisses Shi Guang, keeps his fingers moving. They both melt into the kiss, Shi Guang looping his arms around Yao’s neck. Yao slowly lowers his body until he's pressed flush against Shi Guang. They both moan extravagantly at the feeling of their erections pressed together for the first time. Yao groans softly and shifts so his legs are slotted with Shi Guang's.

Their kisses grow hotter, all slick mouth and wet tongue. Yao groans when Shi Guang runs his fingers through his hair; Yao rocks his hips, eliciting a soft moan from Shi Guang.

Yu Liang watches them from the chair, completely still; he listens to their sounds, watches the way they move together, their excitement building. They seem to be in their own little world. 

Until Shi Guang pulls back and says, panting, “Yu Liang. What should we do next?”

"Let Yao take your underwear off." Yu Liang turns his attention to Yao. "I want you to see all of Shi Guang."

Yao nods and pushes himself up until he’s kneeling, straddling Shi Guang’s thighs. Ge reaches down and puts his hands on Shi Guang’s hips before peeling the underwear down by the waistband.

Shi Guang lifts his hips, making a soft noise when his erection comes free of fabric. He's hard and curved against his stomach, flushed a reddish purple. Yao’s mouth waters.

Yu Liang leans forward in the chair. "What would you like to do to him, Yao?"

Possibilities fly through Yao’s head. Shi Guang looks up at him expectantly. 

“Can I use my mouth?”

"Yes you may." Yu Liang sits back, crosses his legs.

Shi Guang’s breath starts to quicken as Yao shifts back, leans down until his shoulders are framed by Shi Guang’s open legs. Yao rests his arms in the spaces where Shi Guang's thighs meet his hips before moving in to lick a stripe up the side of Shi Guang's cock. He tastes salty and clean. 

Shi Guang moans quite indecently and arches his back, bunching the duvet in his fists.

Yao looks up to Shi Guang's face as he takes the head into his mouth. He moans softly at the feeling of his lips stretching around Shi Guang, whose breathing is coming in heavier now.

"He really likes that," Yao hears. "Tell him how much you like it, Shi Guang."

“I love it,” gasps Shi Guang. “Your mouth feels so good.”

Yao curls his arms around Shi Guang's thighs. He uses the extra leverage to pull Shi Guang closer and suck him in deeper. Shi Guang cries out, hands flying down to grip Yao's hair. Spurred on by Shi Guang’s reaction, Yao starts to bob up and down at a leisurely pace, enjoying the sounds Shi Guang makes when he presses his tongue against him. Shi Guang whimpers and moans, writhing beneath Yao.

“Touch yourself, Shi Guang,” comes Yu Liang’s voice, dark and deep.

Shi Guang moves a hand up and begins pinching and pulling at one nipple. His small mewls and whimpers sound so loud in the quiet room, matched only by the sounds of Yao’s mouth working on him.

Yao swallows around Shi Guang when his dick gives a small twitch. He presses a palm flat against Shi Guang’s stomach, feeling the tensed muscles there.

"Yao," Shi Guang moans, thrusting into his mouth.

He's getting close, Yao can tell by the way his thighs are trembling, the way his breathing has picked up and moans have gone up several pitches. He sucks harder, bearing down and hollowing his cheeks. 

“Stop,” says Yu Liang.

Yao pulls his mouth away quickly. Shi Guang whines and thrusts up into the air.

“I don’t want him to come like this,” explains Yu Liang with all the calm and composure of a Go master explaining strategy. “I want you to fuck him next.”

Yao kneels and uses the inside of his wrist to rub himself through his briefs to take a little edge off.

“Would you like that, Shi Guang? Do you want Yao to fuck you?”

"Please." Shi Guang looks over to Yu Liang. There’s something wild, primal in his eyes. "I want him to fuck me."

Yu Liang smiles warmly. “Of course, sweetheart.” He turns to Yao. “Oblige him, please.”

"Do you have condoms?" Yao asks Yu Liang.

“In the pouch on the nightstand. There’s a bottle of lube there too.”

Yao nods and shuffles up the bed to the nightstand, opens the drawer to get those items. While he does, he hears Yu Liang speaking to a trembling Shi Guang in a soft voice. 

“You’re doing so well. I love you so much. You know that, right?”

"Yu Liang," Shi Guang whimpers. "I need you closer."

Yu Liang rises from his chair without missing a beat. He sits on the edge of the bed next to Shi Guang, whose hand reaches for his immediately. Yu Liang takes it and clasps their fingers together, leaning forward to kiss Shi Guang on the lips. Yao moves back to give them space.

He watches them, the way they move in perfect harmony. It’s more than love between them - it’s partnership, all-encompassing trust. Even as an outsider looking in, Yao feels oddly moved, like he’s stepped into a sacred space.

Yu Liang whispers into Shi Guang's ear while stroking his face and neck. “You’re incredible. You’re doing so well for me. I love seeing you feel good. Are you okay with this? Tell me if you want to stop.”

"It's good, Yu Liang. I feel so good. I love being good for you."

Yu Liang smiles and kisses him on one sweaty temple. “Good. I love you.” He turns to Yao and says, “Use the lube to get him ready, please.”

Yao moves over, kneeling next to Shi Guang. He rests a hand on his thigh, rubs gently.

“I’ll be right over here,” reassures Yu Liang as he lets go of Shi Guang’s hand and moves from the bed back toward the chair. “Call me if you need me again.”

Shi Guang looks down at Yao. There’s the slightest sheen of sweat glistening in the dip between his collarbones. "Please," he begs of him. "I want to feel your fingers."

“Okay, Shi Guang,” says Yao, flipping open the cap on the lube bottle. 

“Give him two fingers right away,” orders Yu Liang, sitting casually in the chair once more. “Don’t worry, it feels good for him.”

Shi Guang bends his legs and spreads them wide, biting his bottom lip while watching Yao slick up two fingers. Yao leans down to kiss one thigh while he circles Shi Guang’s entrance with both fingertips.

Shi Guang wriggles down and reaches underneath himself to hold himself open. Yao feels his dick jerk at the sight, at Shi Guang’s desperation. Ge licks his lips and presses forward with his fingers, works his fingers in to the first knuckle, making Shi Guang moan loudly.

“How does he feel, Yao?” Yu Liang asks.

"He's so warm." Yao lays his head on Shi Guang's hip and pushes in a little more. The stretch makes Shi Guang arch prettily off the bed with a breathy moan.

Yao kisses Shi Guang's hip and pushes in a little more. Shi Guang whimpers, wiggling his hips to get Yao’s fingers deeper. 

“Find his sweet spot and tease it,” instructs Yu Liang.

Yao sinks his fingers in to the second knuckle and begins to stroke at Shi Guang's inner walls. He really is so warm, so tight on the inside - even two fingers feels like a snug fit. Nevertheless, Shi Guang seems to be enjoying it immensely, moaning and whimpering with each stroke. 

“Tell him how it feels, Shi Guang,” says Yu Liang.

"His fingers are so long," Shi Guang moans, pushing his hips down to ride Yao's fingers. "He's so close to it."

Yao channels this encouragement into action, pressing his fingers deeper and with more determination. Shi Guang lets out a string of soft 'oh's' when Yao's fingers bump against that spot repeatedly.

“Right there, right there. Don’t stop.” He’s panting desperately. Yao moves his fingers in and out, finding that spot again and again the way Shi Guang wants. He intermittently pushes them in at different angles, seeking to open him up a bit more.

Moments pass like that, with Shi Guang’s fevered gasps and whimpers the only sounds in the room aside from the hum of the heater.

“I want another,” whines Shi Guang.

Yao looks over at Yu Liang, waiting for further instruction. He doesn't stop moving his hand. Yu Liang nods in assent.

He takes the lube bottle and pulls his finger out just far enough to coat them with more of the liquid, spreading it with his thumb. Shi Guang hooks his hands under his knees and pulls his legs higher.

Positioning his fingers at Shi Guang’s entrance, Yao folds his fingers inward and pushes them forward slowly, pulling a long, pretty moan out of Shi Guang. He’s barely in to the first knuckle and Shi Guang is arching his back high. By the time he’s two knuckles deep and brushing against Shi Guang’s prostate, he’s writhing, whimpering out sounds that are barely even words.

Yu Liang says, “I think he’s ready,” breaking the relative silence. “Now would be a good time for you two to start fucking."

Yao kisses Shi Guang's hip as he slows his fingers down before slowly withdrawing them. Shi Guang whines at the emptiness. 

"Yao still has his underwear on,” observes Shi Guang.

Yao chuckles. “Give me a moment and I’ll fix that.”

Yu Liang is also smiling when he says, “Let Shi Guang see you, Yao.”

Yao slides off the bed and stands at the foot. He hooks his fingers into the waistband and begins to pull them down. Both Shi Guang and Yu Liang are staring at him quite intensely. Another moment passes and then what Yao has to offer becomes visible.

“What do you think, Shi Guang?” Yu Liang’s eyes don’t leave Yao’s body.

"I want," Shi Guang murmurs.

Yao blushes and smiles. 

Yu Liang smirks. “You heard him, Yao. Give Shi Guang what he wants.”

Yao climbs back on the bed and up to Shi Guang. He laughs when Shi Guang grabs him and pulls him on top with greedy hands.

“Can I put the condom on first?” he says through a smile. 

“Yes. Please do. Shi Guang, let him up.”

Shi Guang lets Yao go so he can sit up and reach for the condom, a hint of embarrassment on his face. Yao rips the packet open with his teeth and extracts it with a fingertip. He makes quick work of rolling it on and slicking himself with a generous dollop of lube. Shi Guang watches, panting softly.

Once he’s finished, Yao looks to Yu Liang. “How do you want us?”

"You're on top." Yu Liang recrosses his legs. "Shi Guang likes getting railed into the bed. Don't you, darling?"

Shi Guang nods frantically. “Please.”

Yao slides over and fits himself between Shi Guang's legs. He’s coming to understand why Yu Liang indulges Shi Guang in this way; he’s irresistible when he’s needy, when he’s desperate for affection and touch and praise. Yao sidles up until his hips brush the back of Shi Guang’s thighs, Shi Guang gasping when the tip of Yao’s dick catches on his rim. Yao looks down as he lines up. He barely presses into Shi Guang, looks up at him.

"Are you ready, Shi Guang?"

Shi Guang looks to Yu Liang for approval.

"Do it," Yu Liang orders.

Yao grasps the base of his dick and starts to guide himself inside. Shi Guang whimpers and flexes his legs when Yao breaches him. Yao, for his part, groans as he presses deeper into Shi Guang’s heat; he’s just as tight as Yao had anticipated. Shi Guang brings one leg up and loosely hooks it around Yao's hip.

“Good, Shi Guang,” says Yu Liang. “Wrap both legs around him.”

Shi Guang brings his other leg up, crying out when the movement draws Yao deeper inside him. He clenches briefly around Yao, who moans out loud and bucks his hips into Shi Guang, a sharp movement. Shi Guang wails and clenches down hard on Yao.

Yu Liang smirks, eyes smoldering - he’s clearly enjoying the display. “Yao. Tell Shi Guang how good he feels.”

"You're so hot and tight, Shi Guang," Yao says close to Shi Guang's ear. "It's so nice." 

Shi Guang mewls, flushing at the praise. 

“Does he feel nice to you, Shi Guang?” prompts Yu Liang.

Shi Guang reaches up and grips Yao's arms tight. "He's filling me up. It's almost too much."

Yu Liang narrows his eyes. “Yao. Hold him down by his wrists,” he commands.

Yao shakes Shi Guang's hands off and reaches for them, holding them down next to his head. Shi Guang’s eyes widen but he doesn’t struggle - in fact, he relaxes further in Yao’s grip. Yao lets out a quiet 'oh' when he realizes the effect that has on Shi Guang, whose chest is rising and falling rhythmically, his pretty black eyes almost drowsy-looking. 

“Kiss him,” orders Yu Liang.

Yao angles his head down and kisses Shi Guang, licking at the seam of his lips. It's a decadent kiss. Shi Guang moans, a wanton sound that buzzes in Yao’s mouth. His legs tighten around Yao’s waist. Yao shifts his hips, seating himself fully inside Shi Guang. They both moan, more urgently this time. 

“Yu Liang,” Shi Guang whimpers. “Please.”

Yu Liang hums, as if weighing pros and cons in his head. "How bad do you want Yao to fuck you, Shi Guang?"

“So bad. I want it so bad. Please, I don’t think I can take it much longer.”

Yu Liang nods. "Yao, you can start moving."

Yao looks into Shi Guang’s eyes as he starts to roll his hips. It’s intimate and intense. They’re both breathing so hard. Shi Guang tries to move his arms, but Yao presses them down into the bed, earning him another deep moan from Shi Guang. His eyes, even though they’re half-lidded with pleasure, still shine with something Yao can’t place - like deep longing, a question waiting to be answered.

“Give it to him hard and deep,” directs Yu Liang, interrupting Yao’s observation. “That’s how he likes it.”

Yao shifts his hips again and begins to thrust slow and deep, making sure Shi Guang could feel every inch.

“ _Oh,_ ” moans Shi Guang. “Yao is so big.”

Yao keeps moving slowly, shifting his hips downward to try and find Shi Guang's sweet spot. He knows he’s found it when Shi Guang cries out and squeezes his legs tighter, pressing Yao back towards it. Yao gives a sharp thrust, making Shi Guang cry out again.

“Oh my god,” whimpers Shi Guang. 

“Do it again,” Yu Liang commands.

Yao repeats the action and tightens his grip on Shi Guang's wrists. He keeps moving, keeps hitting that spot, as Shi Guang squirms and moans and babbles beneath him. Yao pants hot and heavy into Shi Guang's ear, hips pressing to his thighs on each press in.

“Yao,” says Yu Liang calmly. “Don’t forget to say nice things to him. He really loves that.”

Yao nuzzles his face against Shi Guang's hair. "Sweetheart," he murmurs, voice shaky with exertion. "You feel so nice all wrapped around me. Love when you moan so sexy for me. Such a good boy, Shi Guang.” Yao rolls his hips. "You make the prettiest noises while I'm fucking you.”

Shi Guang moans indecently right on cue, throwing his head back against the pillows.

"Just like that, sugar," Yao says lowly. 

His voice is raspy and heady like dark, rich wine. Yao knows it’s his secret weapon - and it doesn’t seem to be failing him now. Yao shifts his hips again and pushes in hard, lifting Shi Guang's rear end off the bed.

Shi Guang yelps and pleads, “Yu Liang, please let me touch him. Please, I need it. Tell him to let go, please, please.”

Yao drives into Shi Guang again, letting out a gasp when Shi Guang tightens around him.

“You can let go of his hands, Yao,” says Yu Liang, sounding intrigued. 

Yao obeys and Shi Guang’s hands fly to his back, digging his nails in deep right away. Yao snaps his hips when Shi Guang paws at him. Off to the side, Yu Liang smiles when Shi Guang cries out again. 

“Go ahead and fuck him harder. I want to hear him beg.”

Yao is so turned on his focus is starting to slip. He flattens himself against Shi Guang, thrusting steadily. It sets off a chain of events in which Shi Guang wails, tightens his limbs around Yao, and releases a euphony of enraptured sounds from his open, panting mouth.

Yao grunts and moans, folding down slightly so he can mouth at Shi Guang's neck. He licks away a bead of sweat that drips down from his scalp.

"You taste so sweet," he whispers.

Shi Guang whimpers, the praise driving him deeper into reverie. “Yu Liang, I want to kiss him. Can I kiss him, please?”

"You may." His voice is poised and calm.

Without hesitating, Shi Guang pulls Yao in for a kiss; Yao goes willingly. They both moan when Shi Guang’s tongue finds its way into Yao’s mouth. Yao rolls his hips and tongue at the same time, drawing a passionate moan from Shi Guang.

Shi Guang breaks the kiss and throws his head back as Yao thrusts harder, causing the headboard to thump lightly against the wall. Yao pushes Shi Guang up the bed, tangling their arms and legs together. He moans into Shi Guang’s ear over and over, hips moving of their own accord. 

Then, so quietly that neither of them had a chance to notice amid their passion, Yu Liang approaches the bed and sits down on it, next to them. They both startle when Yu Liang's hand comes to rest on where their arms are joined together.

“Don’t stop,” says Yu Liang. “Look at each other.” They turn away from Yu Liang until their eyes meet again.

Yu Liang runs his hand up Shi Guang’s bicep to his shoulder, pets his hair. Yao’s hips resume their former pace.

Shi Guang whimpers and moans, writhing underneath Yao. Meanwhile, Yu Liang’s gaze is fixed on Shi Guang’s sweaty, blissed-out face. 

“Shi Guang,” he says. His voice is so gentle. “Baby. Do you feel good? I want to hear you say it.”

"I feel so _good_ ," Shi Guang moans, drawing out the last word. "Yu Liang, Yao's making me feel so good."

A beat passes before Yu Liang takes Shi Guang’s chin in his hands and turns his face till they’re looking each other in the eyes. 

“Who’s making you feel good?” Yu Liang says. His voice is still gentle, but has taken on a dark edge. “Tell me.”

“You are,” whines Shi Guang. “Both of you.”

Yao tucks his face into the crook of Shi Guang's neck, moving slow and steady. Yu Liang plucks one of Shi Guang’s hands off of Yao’s back and clasps his own hand around it. 

“Yao,” he says, still looking at Shi Guang. “He’s close. Fuck him harder.”

Yao lifts up slightly and starts thrusting harder and faster, wringing lusty cries from deep inside Shi Guang. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Yu Liang’s hand turning white from how hard Shi Guang is squeezing it. 

“When he comes, don’t stop fucking him. Even if he cries and begs. It’s what he wants. Right, baby?”

"Yes!" Shi Guang screws his face up with pleasure when Yao slams into his prostate.

Yu Liang strokes his face. “That’s a good boy.”

Shi Guang cries out for both of them, back arching high like he's being jolted with electricity. His thighs tremble around Yao’s waist.

“Touch him,” says Yu Liang to Yao.

Yao runs his hands up Shi Guang's sides, to his neck, and into his hair.

“Please,” gasps Shi Guang. His eyes are pleading and completely glazed over. “Please.”

"Sugar," Yao moans. "You're doing so good." 

Shi Guang whines at the pet name. “I’m so close. I’m so—“

Yao lightly pulls on Shi Guang's hair and presses his mouth to his neck, angles himself downward so that his abdomen is rubbing against Shi Guang’s dick. Yu Liang lays his head on Shi Guang's shoulder, looking down and watching where his body is joined with Yao's. He places a hand on Shi Guang’s cheek and turns him till they’re face to face. 

“Come, Shi Guang. Be a good boy and come for us.”

Yao moans into Shi Guang's ear to help spur him on. For a few moments Shi Guang becomes very silent, taking only deep breaths - then, like a thread pulled to snapping, he cries out, his whole body tightening up.

"Someone touch me," Shi Guang begs.

Yu Liang takes pity and reaches between him and Shi Guang, grasping and stroking his poor cock. “Come on, Shi Guang. That’s it.”

Shi Guang wails and bucks his hips, coming almost immediately. Yao groans out loud as Shi Guang clamps down on him so hard, he almost can’t follow Yu Liang’s instructions to keep moving. Nonetheless, he does the best he can to thrust shallowly in and out, prolonging Shi Guang’s release.

Shi Guang comes all over Yu Liang's fist and both his and Yao's stomachs. He tucks his legs inwards and down as Yao keeps fucking him.

“Good boy, Shi Guang. Such a good boy.” Yu Liang kisses his hair. “Just hang on a little longer, okay?” 

Shi Guang whimpers loudly as Yao moves against the resistance of his tense muscles.

“Yao, how close are you?” asks Yu Liang.

"I'm on the edge," he grits out.

“Pull out and come on his stomach,” is Yu Liang’s next command.

Yao lets go of Shi Guang and pulls out, making short work of removing the condom. He scoots up and leans over Shi Guang, stripping his cock fast and hard. He's so close it takes almost no time until he’s jerking and trembling, spilling over Shi Guang’s abdomen in thick ropes. Shi Guang and Yu Liang look at Yao as he comes, eyes going wide by how much and how hard he does.

He’s heavily out of breath by the time he’s all spent, resting his head on Shi Guang’s chest, slick with sweat. As he slowly regains his senses, he becomes aware of the sounds of Yu Liang and Shi Guang kissing above him; Yu Liang is whispering to Shi Guang. Yao pulls out, shifting over and lying beside Shi Guang, settling on his back. He looks over to watch Shi Guang and Yu Liang's interactions.

“You’re amazing. You did so well.” Yu Liang kisses Shi Guang’s forehead, his temple, his cheeks, and his mouth over and over. “I love you so much. I’ll clean you up, okay? Anything you need.”

“Was I good?”

“You were so good. You’re perfect.”

Shi Guang smiles widely and closes his eyes.

Yu Liang looks at Yao. His smile is practically beatific. “I hope you enjoyed that as much as we did.”

Yao chuckles. "I don't think I could've made my satisfaction any more apparent."

Yu Liang laughs and nods, conceding the point. He kisses Shi Guang’s cheek again. “What do we say, Shi Guang?”

“Thank you,” he mumbles, already half-asleep.

"You're welcome," Yao responds.

Yu Liang leaves the two of them on the bed as he fetches a glass of water for Yao and a wet washcloth for Shi Guang. Yao sits up when Yu Liang comes back in. He takes the glass of water gratefully. "Thank you."

“Don’t mention it,” replies Yu Liang. He strides over to the other side of the bed and sits on the edge, using the washcloth to wipe clean Shi Guang’s stomach and chest.

Shi Guang smiles when he feels himself being cleaned. "Yu Liang, that feels so niiiiice," he slurs. "Feels so nice."

Yu Liang and Yao both chuckle. “I’m glad it feels nice,” says Yu Liang, petting Shi Guang’s cheek. “Are you comfortable?”

Shi Guang hums and nuzzles Yu Liang’s hand.

Yao smiles at them. "If it's not too intrusive a question, how long have you been together?"

“Four years,” Yu Liang answers. “But we’ve known each other for much longer. Since we were children.”

"I gave him my best watch," Shi Guang murmurs, snuggling up to Yu Liang.

Yu Liang kisses Shi Guang’s head. “Yes you did.” It couldn’t be more obvious that they adore each other.

"Should I go?" Yao mouths to Yu Liang. "Shi Guang is about to fall asleep."

“Don’t feel obligated to stay if you have things to do,” replies Yu Liang softly. He has his upper body turned to support Shi Guang, whose head is resting on his shoulder. “But you’re welcome to if you like. And to use the shower, of course.”

"I can bring you something to eat. There should be something left over from dinner service in the kitchen."

Yu Liang’s eyes widen. “That’s really kind of you. Thank you.”

Yao carefully leaves the bed so he doesn't wake Shi Guang. He dresses quickly and walks to the door. "I'll be right back."

He returns from the kitchen with a platter of fruit and finger sandwiches. When he opens the door, Shi Guang seems to have woken up a bit; his underwear is back on.

Yao closes the door with his hip. "Welcome back, Shi Guang," he teases.

He sets the tray on the desk and hands the plate of fruit to Yu Liang, who thanks him. 

“Hi!” says Shi Guang, bubbly. He grabs my hands at Yao.

Yao sits at the edge of the bed, holds his hand out to Shi Guang. "Hello there."

Shi Guang takes it. “Thank you for the food.”

“You’re quite welcome.”

Yu Liang looks at Shi Guang fondly. “He wants a kiss,” he explains to Yao.

Yao leans over and gives Shi Guang a chaste kiss on the cheek. Shi Guang grins and giggles.

Yu Liang takes a grape and holds it to Shi Guang's mouth. "Open." Shi Guang obeys and Yu Liang places the grape on his tongue; Shi Guang crunches on it happily. 

“Would you like some, Yao?” Yu Liang asks and offers him the plate.

Yao takes a strawberry. "Thank you." He bites into the fruit.

Comfortable silence ensues as they all enjoy the much-needed sustenance. Shi Guang hand-feeds a kiwi slice to an appreciative Yu Liang. 

“I sincerely,” starts Yao, drawing the attention of both Yu Liang and Shi Guang. “Want to thank you both for inviting me up to your room tonight.” He places a hand on top of Shi Guang’s. “You have a beautiful relationship, and I’m honored that you let me be part of it, if just for this evening.”

Shi Guang blushes and smiles. "Yu Liang knows me too well," he says. "He caught me looking at you this evening."

Yu Liang smiles and looks at Shi Guang with the softest eyes Yao has ever seen. “And who am I to deny this one what he wants?”

Yao smiles. "I can see that." he picks up an orange slice and offers it to Shi Guang. "That smile is very powerful."

Shi Guang beams and takes the slice from Yao’s hand with his teeth.

Yao gasps. "Careful. I need these fingers."

“Ah, my bad. You need to play guitar and Go.” Shi Guang smiles impishly. “Among other things.”

Yao wags a finger at Shi Guang. "Feisty." 

Shi Guang wags a finger back at him, and they both giggle. 

After a few moments, Yu Liang says: “Yao — thank you. We’ve had an amazing evening thanks to you.” His facial expression reinforces the sincerity of his words. “We’re leaving Russia tomorrow, but...we will always remember this trip. Thank you.”

"Let's not be strangers. It's not every day that I meet such excellent Go players."

Yu Liang laughs. “Well, I suppose you could say it is an everyday thing for us. But in any case, likewise.”

Shi Guang reaches for Yao's hand, holds it loosely. "Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

Yao squeezes Shi Guang’s hand gently. “I have an apartment not far from here. As well as a cat to feed.”

"Gotta feed the cat," Shi Guang nods. "Very important."

Yao smiles a bit wistfully. “I’m sorry I can’t stay. But I had a wonderful time tonight. Truly.” he looks at Yu Liang. “I wish you both nothing but the best.”

"Let's exchange phone numbers," Yu Liang says when Shi Guang tries to hide a pout. "In case any of us are in the area."

Yao pulls out his phone and takes Yu Liang’s contact information and gives his own as Shi Guang smiles at them.

"I have to go now," Yao says, patting Shi Guang's hand. "Perhaps we can have breakfast before you leave?"

“We have an early flight,” says Yu Liang apologetically. “If that makes a difference.”

Yao nods, "Alright." He stands. "Sleep well, you two."

“Wait,” exclaims Shi Guang. He blushes and lowers his voice. “Can I have a good night kiss?”

"Oh, of course. Where are my manners?" Yao sits down again and leans towards Shi Guang.

Shi Guang gasps softly when Yao takes his face in his hands. Yao presses a feather-light kiss to Shi Guang's mouth; Shi Guang, however, presses into it a bit more, so that their lips are flush. Yao parts his lips slightly and sucks Shi Guang's bottom lip into his mouth. Shi Guang makes a noise into the kiss that’s barely even a sound - more like a sigh. Yao pulls back, licks his lips.

“Good night, Shi Guang,” he whispers. 

He feels overcome by the urge to lean over and kiss Yu Liang on his smooth, pale cheek - so he does. Yu Liang smiles, a light glimmering in his eyes when he looks at Yao.

“Enjoy the rest of your stay,” says Yao. 

The door closes behind him with a resounding click. He goes down to the lobby to make sure Yu Liang and Shi Guang’s entire stay is comped. It’s the least he can do.

**Author's Note:**

> sharing is caring, y'all.
> 
> whew, spicy. okay, a few things:
> 
> 1) thank you so much to user gixi_ninja for kindly allowing me to use her idea for this absolute filth
> 
> 2) this fic is the result of the Hikaru no Go x Dear Missy crossover which happened in episode 35 of the latter, as well as near-terminal yingguang brain rot on the part of me and my co-author, daffydilly. which brings me to my next bullet,
> 
> 3) for those of you who aren't familiar with the drama Dear Missy, the character of Yao Yuan is played by Zhang Chao, who also (iconically) played Chu Ying in Hikaru no Go. in the penultimate episode of Dear Missy, he and Shi Guang have a "reunion" of sorts. that said, if you want to view this as a yingguang fic in a certain way, you may.
> 
> 4) liangguang are ~24 in this fic, which places it about 5 years-post "reunion" in the crossover!verse. liangguang have been a couple since they were 20, so 4 years.
> 
> thanks so much for reading - hope you enjoyed!


End file.
